


la segunda etapa

by hostytosty



Series: drabbles - harry potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, old work - 2015
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostytosty/pseuds/hostytosty
Summary: Está muerto, y Dennis no entiende como el mundo sigue funcionando (el suyo no lo hace).





	

Le dicen que "murió como un hombre". Le dicen que "fue muy valiente". Le dicen que "su sacrificio no fue en vano" y que "no será olvidado". Le dicen que "sienten su pérdida" que "si necesita algo que los llame" (si que necesita algo, a Colin, vivo. Pero ellos no pueden darle lo que quiere).

Le dicen que debería sentirse orgulloso. Dennis no sabe entiende porque debería sentirse orgulloso, de que debería sentirse orgulloso. ¿De estar vivo cuando él no lo está? ¿De que su hermano muriera como un héroe? Eso también se lo dicen, y tampoco lo entiende. ¿Qué hay de heroico en la muerte? ¿Y para qué sentirse orgulloso si el no está ahí para decírselo?

Lo único que Dennis entiende es que no volverá a ver a su hermano, no volverá a hablar con él, no volverá a tocarle, no volverá a verle sonreír mientras habla de su última foto.

Quiere tirarlas (sus fotos), quemarlas, hacerlas desaparecer. No quiere volverá a verlas, nunca. Cada vez que las mira siente ganas de vomitar (al encontrar una de los dos juntos lo hace, su cuerpo agitándose por las arcadas y su lloro).

Pero luego piensa en Colin (siendo sincero, no ha parado de hacerlo desde que lo vio en el Gran Comedor, inerte y pálido, muerto) y en lo decepcionado y triste que se pondría si lo hiciera. Y pega un puñetazo a la pared (la marca sigue ahí, pasados los años), porque Colin está muerto, no puede sentir nada.

Está muerto, y Dennis no entiende como el mundo sigue funcionando (el suyo no lo hace). Y quiere gritar y pegar a todo aquel que le ofrece "sus condolencias", pero también quiere que alguien lo sujete y le diga que "todo va a salir bien", que el dolor pasará (aunque sea mentira).

Está muerto.

(Seguro que él sabría que hacer.)


End file.
